shrukfandomcom-20200215-history
Newly changed articles
Nothin here but you, me and uncle bad touch so turn back now... oh your still here..let me read you a story then CREEPY UNCLE BAD TOUCH I know your never going to believe me but this story is true, and anyone who says its not true will be touched by creepy uncle bad touch. This story goes back to when i was only four years old and my creepy uncle bad touch (thats him name) had just gotten out of jail for something i never really knew at the time. My mom had this strange closeness to uncle bad touch, for a reason ill probably never know, and she let him stay with us until he got back on his feet. I always liked uncle bad touch he always treated me very nice and was very close to me he even gave me lots of nice popsicles to suck on as long as i sucked on them slowly while he watched (he said it was so that i didnt choke on it). When my uncle bad touch arrived at my house the first thing he did was give me a big hug, but since he was still standing my face only reached under his stomache. My mom and uncle bad touch went into her room to discuss there sleeping arrangements, i heard a faint buzzing sound and my mom making some moaning sounds so i bet they were actually playing some wii bowling and i was annoyed i wasnt invited. As i got bored and left to go too the park I heard the sound of a knife entering a womens throat. "huh, must be playing wii mass homicide 2" i said when i arrived at the park i went to my favorite part the tunnels right away, there were over 100 seperate tunnels that were super easy to get lost in as it was designed like a maze. As i got close to the side were u enter the maze I saw my two best friends there!, billy and thomas. we all decided to have a race by getting extremely lost in the maze then seeing who could get out the fastest. we were all in seperate parts of the maze and we were all ready. "3" "2" "1" "GO!" we all began our race having no idea were each other were, i wasnt going to lose to pussys like billy and thomas i started crawling as fast as i could in these tubes but it was almost night and it was almost pitch black in there already. i rushed through the rubes frantically looking for the exit as fast as i could too no avail. It has been almost 3 hours since we entered and i hadnt heard a thing from billy or thomas, im sure they were out by now and had already gone home..at least thats what i thought. i came across billy laying flat on the ground... "billy?" i said worridly no reply... I reached over billy and flipped him over..and what i saw was the worst thing ive ever seen. Billys dick had been ripped off and glued to his nose as if he had a trunk, i gotta admit it was pretty funny. Anyways after i finished laughing at that halarious practical joke i kept going hoping that something similar had happened to thomas so i could get two good laughs in on the same day. after i went around looking for thomas and the exit at the same for awhile i heard someones voice. "comere boy i wanna have a word with ya" it sounded like uncle bad touch and i wanted to call out but my vocal cords had exploded out of my ass from laughing at billys dicktrunk so i couldnt. I heard someone crawling around in the tubes frantically, it sounded as if they were too big and could only just fit. Then suddenly from to my right i heard uncle bad touches voice again.. "there you are boy comere" Beside me i saw uncle bad touches face through the breathing holes in the sides of the tubes..HE WAS ONLY 1 TUBE OVER FROM ME! i started crawling away as fast as i could but it was no use he grabbed my legs and pulled me back..he pulled down my pants and was about to cut my dick off but i peed on his face, the pee acted as a lubericant and i slid thru my own asshole into another dimension then slid thru again back into our dimension but this time i appeared outside of the tubes..i looked at the tubes..uncle bad touch had sealed them shut...there was no way out..that meant he was trapped as well.. just as i was about to leave uncle bad touch popped his dick outta one of the air holes and said "comere boy"...i knew what i had to do...i cut it off and stuck it to billys forehead..now he was a double dick face..i laughed at my creativity..later that day after i got home uncle bad touch escaped...he could be anywere...YOUR NEXT